Una nueva amistad
by demonic alicorn
Summary: Esta historia de se trata de un nuevo integrante en las vidas de las manes 6. Al principio todo transcurre con normalidad, pero después, comienzan a suceder cosas extrañas. Hasta que en cierto punto, el caos se desata. ¿Podrá resolverse este problema? Eche un vistazo...
1. Un pony nuevo

**Hola, amigos lectores, soy Demonic Alicorn y este es mi primer fic. Esto es algo en lo que estuve pensando muchas veces, hasta que decidi publicarlo. Espero que les guste, sin mas nada que decir...**

* * *

><p>Eran las 10:00 am en Ponyville, las mane 6 estaban esperando a la princesa Celestia ya que les iba a llevar a su nuevo alumno, y quien mas confiable que Twilight para enseñarle algunas cosas. Todas estaban esperando pacientemente, bueno casi todas por que Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie y Applejack estaban jugando cartas, en cambio Rarity y Twilight eran las únicas que no hacían nada mas que esperar. Hasta que un carruaje se hace presente ante todas ellas, las cuales hicieron reverencia ante las princesas de Equestria. Celestia y Luna.<p>

- Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna - Saludó la princesa Celestia - Como lo he mencionado en la carta que mand , te encargo a mi nuevo alumno.

En eso, un unicornio verde oscuro, de ojos rojos y melena negra con detalles de color gris, se baja del carruaje. Se podía notar a leguas que era de pocas palabras.

- El se llama Shun - Dijo Celestia señalando al unicornio verde - Te lo encargo para que le enseñes todo lo que has aprendido y que también haga amigos.

- Como ordene princesa - Afirmó Twilight.

- Bueno eso es todo, Luna y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender - Anunció Celestia - Enviame semanalmente sobre el avance de Shun.

_*Twilight asiente con la cabeza*_

Después la princesa Celestia y Luna se marcharon a Canterlot para resolver sus asuntos pendientes, mientras que las mane 6 se iban presentando educadamente, aunque Fluttershy hablo en un tono casi inaudible. Pero Shun pudo escuchar su nombre sin problemas, cosa que las sorprendió a todas ya que todo aquel que preguntaba su nombre, terminaba preguntando mas de una vez.

Twilight amablemente llevó a Shun a conocer todo Ponyville, Ella hacia una que otra pregunta y el simplemente contestaba asintiendo o negando con la cabeza. Ya era de noche y ambos alumnos de Celestia se sentían agotados.

- Shun, si no tienes donde quedarte puedes dormir en mi casa - Dijo Twilight a lo que Shun solo respondió con un simple "Gracias".

**ALGUNOS MINUTOS DESPUES.**

- Twilight, ¿quien es tu amigo? - Preguntó Spike poniendo una cara pícara.

- Spike, no es nada de lo que tu piensas - Respondió la alicornio morada - El se llama Shun y es un nuevo alumno de la princesa Celestia.

- Bueno si tu lo dices - Dijo Spike - Hola soy Spike, el asistente número uno de Twilight.

Shun solo saludó a Spike con el casco pero no dijo ni una palabra, cosa que le extrañó a Spike.

- Emm...Twilight - Llamó el dragón.

- ¿Si? - Preguntó Twilight.

- ¿Es mudo? - Respondió Spike con otra pregunta.

- No claro que no, solamente es de pocas palabras - Respondió Twilight.

Aunque Spike se quedó un poco intrigado no le dio mucha importancia al hecho de que el unicornio no hablara. Pasaron algunas horas y era hora de dormir. Twilight le dijo a Shun que si quería dormir podía subir a la habitación de huéspedes, Shun le agradeció pero el no quiso dormir así que se limitó a leer libros y mas libros. Ya a la mañana siguiente, el unicornio le dijo a Twilight que saldría un momento, Twilight le iba a insistir en acompañarlo pero solo se limitó a decir: "Esta bien".

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA GRANJA.**

- Parece que llevo la mitad, me falta la otra y terminar por el resto del día - Dijo Applejack para sí misma - Pero tengo una sensación extraña de que algo malo va a pasar, ojala solo sean mis pensamientos.

- ¡Hola, Applejack! - Saludó repentinamente Pinkie pie.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

- ¿Te asusté? - Preguntó Pinkie pie crédula.

- No, solamente grité porque me encanta hacerlo - Respondió Applejack sarcásticamente.

- Ohohoh, ¿puedo jugar?, ¿puedo jugar?, ¿puedo JUGAR!? - Preguntó Pinkie pie.

- No estaba jugando, estaba...Ay olvídalo - Se rindió Applejack.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO.**

Habían dos unicornios hablando sobre cuando ir a Ponyville, pero no era para algo pacífico.

- ¿Cuando vamos a ir? - Preguntó el primer unicornio.

- En dos días, aún debe estar acostumbrándose a su nuevo hogar y, próximamente su tumba - Respondió el segundo unicornio - Ademas, para cuando hayamos llegado por fin podremos acabar con el y ademas eliminar a las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA.**

- Twilight, ¿por que aún sigues leyendo ese libro? - Preguntó Spike con curiosidad.

- Es que no lo he terminado todavía, ademas es muy bueno - Respondió Twilight - Oye, Spike, si quieres te puedes tomar el día libre.

- ¿Estas segura? - Preguntó el dragón.

- Si, este libro me mantendrá ocupada, sin mencionar que tiene 500 páginas - Respondió la alicornio.

- Esta bien, pero antes tengo que pensar en algo que me lleve un día - Dijo Spike - No quiero terminar como la ultima vez que Applejack me tubo que salvar la vida.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quienes son esos unicornios?.<strong>  
><strong>¿Por que quieren eliminar a Shun y a las mane 6?<strong>  
><strong>¿Spike se meterá en problemas?<strong>  
><strong>¿Me habrá salido bien este capitulo?<strong>  
><strong>¿Haré los capítulos mas largos?<strong>

**Averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo de "Una nueva amistad".**


	2. Entrenamiento

**Hola, compañeros lectores, les habla "demonic alicorn" entregándoles el 2do capítulo de "Una nueva amistad". Sin mas nada que decir...**

**¡Aquí les va!.**

* * *

><p>Como leyeron en el capitulo anterior, Twilight le dio el día libre a Spike, ya que ella estaría ocupada leyendo un libro de 500 páginas, entonces el pequeño dragón se dispuso a buscar algo que hacer. Mientras que en el bosque Everfree estaba un unicornio meditando y practicando uno que otro hechizo para luego empezar a elevar el nivel de su práctica, sin embargo, el estaba enterado de que algo malo iba a pasar en Ponyville pero lo menos que hizo fue prestarle atención. Pero en otra parte estaba una tímida pegaso acercándose hacia el.<p>

- Emm...hola, Shun - Saludó Fluttershy nerviosamente - Q-Que estas haciendo aquí?.

El unicornio escuchó a Fluttershy y entonces deja de meditar para responderle la pregunta.

- Hola, Fluttershy - Respondió el saludo a Fluttershy - Nada, solo estaba meditando.

- Emm...solo preguntaba ya que estas en este bosque tan tenebroso - observó la pegaso.

- Solo quería un momento para pensar - Explicó Shun.

- ¿T-Te estoy interrumpiendo? - Preguntó preocupada Fluttershy.

- No, claro que no, Fluttershy - Respondió el unicornio - De todas formas yo ya me iba.

- Oh, e-esta bien - Dijo Fluttershy - ¿Sabes por donde ir?.

- La verdad no, entre aquí sin darme cuenta - respondió Shun.

- B-Bueno si quieres te puedo llevar de regreso a la salida - Se ofreció la pegaso - Pero antes tengo que hacer algo, ¿me puedes acompañar?  
>claro si no es mucha molestia.<p>

- Para nada. Tu solo sigue que yo te sigo - Aceptó el unicornio.

Y así, Shun acompañó a Fluttershy a lo que tenia que hacer en ese momento, mientras que en la boutique de Rarity, estaba a punto de suceder algo inesperado.

- Muy bien, es hora de entregar este pedido - Se dijo a sí misma Rarity.

- ¡Hola, Rarity! - Saludó repentinamente Pinkie pie.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritó Rarity - Pinkie pie, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?.

- Te vine a saludar - Respondió felizmente la pony rosada.

- Pinkie pie, si es una de tus otras locuras, no tengo tiempo en este momento - Dijo la unicornio blanca yéndose.

- Esta bien, vengo después - Se despidió Pinkie pie.

Después de eso, nuestra amiga Pinkie pie se fue a quien sabe donde. Mientras tanto en algún lugar misterioso, estaban esos dos unicornios planeando como matar a las portadoras de los elementos y a Shun.

- Mira, yo creo que hay que atacar de una buena vez porque ya me estoy cansando, Jhon - Espetó el unicornio.

- Mark, aún no podemos atacar porque se nos va a echar a perder el plan - Se defendió Jhon.

- Bueno, pero si ese maldito de Shun se nos escapa tu vas a tener la culpa - Dijo Mark yéndose del lugar.

Horas después, ya eran las 5:00pm y Fluttershy junto con Shun estaban de regreso a Ponyville, pero en otro lugar estaba Spike, pensando que hacer pero de repente se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado el día nada mas pensando.

- Oh genial - Se dijo Spike a sí mismo molesto - Desperdicié todo un día solamente pensando, bueno sera mejor que vaya a ver a Twilight para ver si necesita algo.

Y así, el dragón se retira de donde estaba. Aunque el lugar no era lejos, estaba en la puerta de la casa-árbol-biblioteca. Spike le preguntó a Twilight si necesitaba algo, pera esta le respondió con un "No", así que no le quedó de otra que irse a su cama.

**EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY.**

- Gra-Gracias por acompañarme - Agradeció la pegaso.

- De nada - Dijo Shun yéndose.

**EN LA BOUTIQUE.**

Rarity estaba llegando de entragar el último pedido del día cuando...

- ¡Hola, Rarity! - Saludó felizmente Pinkie pie por segunda vez el día.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritó Rarity - ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?.

- ¿Hacer que, saludarte? - Preguntó la pony rosada.

- No, de asustarme - Respondió la unicornio - Ahora si me disculpas, me voy a descansar un rato.

- Oh bien, relájate - Dijo Pinkie yéndose dando saltos.

- _Solo es Pinkie pie siendo Pinkie pie_ - pensó Rarity.

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS.**

Shun estaba llegando a Canterlot, dicho unicornio estaba allí para hablar con ambas princesas para llegar a un acuerdo. Unos cuantos minutos después, ya estaba en el palacio, pero cuando intento entrar dos guardias lo detuvieron.

- Lo siento, no puede entrar sin autorización - Informó el 1er guardia.

**1/2 SEGUNDO DESPUES.**

- Buh.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! - Gritaron los guardias - Esta bien, pasa pero no nos hagas daño.

- _¿Como se asustan con esa estupidez?_ - Se preguntó Shun en su mente.

Y así, Shun procedió a pasar para luego encontrarse con Celestia y Luna, pasaron un buen rato hablando y luego accedieron a la petición del unicornio.

- ¿Y cuando empezamos? - Preguntó Shun.

- ¿Te parece mañana? - Respondió Luna con otra pregunta.

- Por mi no hay problema - Respondió el unicornio.

- Shun, si quieres puedes quedarte con los guardias - señaló Celestia.

- Esta bien - aceptó Shun marchándose.

Unos minutos después que Shun se había ido, Celestia y Luna comenzaron a hablar sobre el unicornio.

- ¿Hermana, estas segura de esto? - Preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

- Si, solo no te pases de la raya porque lo puedes matar - Respondió Celestia.

- De acuerdo... ¿el no duerme? - Preguntó Luna - Digo, porque le ofrecistes que se quedara con los guardias y tu sabes perfectamente que a esta hora están lo guardias nocturnos.

- Es muy raro cuando duerme, normalmente se queda despierto por dos semanas o quizas más - Respondió Celestia con seguridad.

- Bueno, solo espero que no se arrepienta de lo que quiere hacer - Dijo Luna.

- Créeme, no lo hará - Aseguró Celestia.

Pasaron horas, horas y horas hasta que se hicieron las 12 de la noche. La hora favorita de Shun, puesto que cualquier tipo de cosas pueden pasar, mientras que los guardias que se encontraban con el, solamente estaban contándole historias de terror para ver si el se asustaba, cosa que no ocurrió y sorprendió a dichos guardias.

Pero Shun no se quedó atrás, porque el contó una historia de terror que a parte de larga, también era real. Pasó una hora completa y el unicornio seguía relatando la historia mientras que ambos guardias estaban muertos de miedo abrazados el uno con el otro, pero después Shun terminó de contar la historia y se quedó viendo como estos guardias estaban temblando y de paso estaban escondidos, y así pasó la noche: Shun como guardia y los dos guardias escondidos como unos pequeños corceles.

**ESE MISMO DÍA.**

Ya eran las 7:30am y todo el mundo se estaba despertando, pero por otro lado, habían dos guardias que no paraban de temblar, Shun solo se dispuso a caminar un rato ya que todo la noche se la pasó vigilando que nada raro pasara, en ese momento la princesa Celestia observa a Shun y se va a saludarlo.

- Buenos días, Shun - Saludó la princesa Celestia - ¿Como pasastes la noche?.

El unicornio se limitó a señalar una dirección, Celestia gira la cabeza y observa a un guardia en posición fetal chupándose la pezuña y al otro guardia temblando con los ojos tapados.

- ¿Que les hicistes? - Preguntó Celestia un poco confundida.

- Solo escuche los murmuros de esos dos y verá que fue lo que paso - Respondió Shun con su tono serio de siempre.

Celestia con curiosidad se acerca y escucha lo siguiente: _"No...grites", "el...ti...te...re", "Shhhhh"._

- ¿Hermana, que les pasa a esos guardias? - Preguntó Luna.

- Al parecer, Shun les contó una historia de terror y aquí los ves - Respondió su hermana mayor.

- Se le paso el casco - Dijo la menor.

Pasaron 30 minutos y las dos princesas junto con Shun, ya habían desayunado, el unicornio les había dicho todo lo que pasó esa noche y en ciertos momentos se reían. Pero después Luna llamó a Shun para empezar con su entrenamiento, el cual para empezar se fueron a un lugar no muy lejos de Canterlot para no tener problemas.

- Bien Shun, es aquí - Dijo Luna - Podemos empezar cuando quieras.

- Que tal ahora mismo - Retó Shun.

- Perfecto - Dijo Luna para empezar a luchar contra Shun.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien ganar Luna o Shun?<strong>  
><strong>¿Lo guardias quedaron traumatizados?<strong>

**Averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo de "Una nueva amistad".**


	3. Entrenamiento 2

**Que hay, gente de Fanfiction, aquí "demonic alicorn" con el 3er capítulo de este fic, Este capítulo es largo puesto que voy a estar un tiempo sin actualizar por que tengo trabajos del liceo que me tienen hasta el cuello. Pero no se preocupen, porque cada vez que se me presente la oportunidad de actualizar la aprovecharé. Sin mas nada que decir...**

**¡Aquí les va!.**

* * *

><p>Como habíamos quedado en el capitulo anterior, Shun estaba por empezar a entrenar junto con Luna. Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos hasta que sintieron una fuerte brisa. Se tele-transportaron para luego aparecer en otro lado deteniéndose mutuamente un puñetazo.<p>

- Ah, Se me había olvidado mencionarte algo - anunció Luna - No me tengas compasión.

- Descuide, No lo haré - aseguró Shun.

Y as ambos empezaron una ardua batalla de entrenamiento, se debe admitir que en la forma en que lo hacían, era como si se estuvieran peleando a muerte. Los dos eran extremadamente fuertes que rara vez era que lograban derribarse el uno al otro, Pero se reincorporaban rápidamente, Luna estaba sorprendida de que un simple unicornio le estuviera empezando a pisar los cascos, Por así decirlo.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA.**

- Que raro, Ayer no vino a dormir - murmuró Twilight extrañada.

En eso llega una carta de la princesa Celestia, respondiendo el pensamiento de Twilight.

_Mi querida Twilight._

_Seguramente te estas preguntando el por que Shun no fue a dormir anoche. Pues el se encuentra entrenando con mi hermana Luna. Descuida, El está en buenos cascos. A lo mejor estará de regreso en Ponyville en unos días._

_Princesa Celestia._

Twilight al leer la carta aclara sus dudas, pero luego se enoja un poquito.

- ¡Ese idiota se fue sin avisarme! - exclamó la alicornio morada golpeando el suelo con su casco.

- ¿Que?, ¿Cual es el problema?. No me digas que te gusta Shun - Dijo Spike poniendo nuevamente la cara pícara.

- ¿Que?, Claro que no - respondió Twilight - Simplemente dijo que volvería y resulta que está en Canterlot con la princesa Luna. Es lógico que me enoje un poco con el.

- Aja si - Dijo el dragón para luego asustarse con la mirada que le lanza Twilight.

- Ademas, lo acabo de conocer - volvió Twilight para luego reprender a Spike - Ay ya, no me mires así.

**CON JHON Y MARK.**

- Tengo noticias y no son de las buenas - informó Mark.

- ¿Que cosa es tan grave como para que estés desesperado? - preguntó Jhon.

- La princesa Luna está entrenando a ese desgraciado - respondió Mark.

- ¿Que?. Maldición - dijo Jhon.

- Yo opino que es momento de atacar a ese pueblo desdichado - comentó Mark.

- ¿Estas loco o que?, Es obvio que no podemos porque si atacamos ahora, El objetivo principal se echará a perder - aseguró Jhon - Lo único que nos queda es esperar a que ese infeliz esté de vuelta en Ponyville.

- Aggrrr. Odio cuando tienes razón - gruñó Mark.

**CON FLUTTERSHY Y RAINBOW DASH.**

- Recuerdame porque estoy aquí contigo - preguntó Rainbow desanimada y aburrida.

- Ahm...tu prometistes acompañarme - respondió Fluttershy.

- ¿Cuando prometí esto? - siguió la pegaso de melena multicolor.

- Unos días antes de que llegara Shun - culminó la pegaso amarilla.

- ¿Pues que hice para prometer esto?.

- Me hicistes ir contigo a ver a los "Wonderbolts", ya que las demás no querían ir contigo.

- Oh rayos.

El día había pasado rápido y ya era de noche. Luna y Shun seguían luchando, Pero en un descuido del unicornio, Luna le metió las pezuñas traseras en los ojos, haciéndolo sangrar.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Luna preocupada.

- S...s-si - respondió Shun con los ojos cerrados y derramando lagrimas de sangre.

Luna decidió colocarle a Shun unas vendas en los ojos para que detuviera el sangrado.

- Desgraciadamente tendrás que seguir sin usar tus ojos - dijo Luna.

- ¿P...pero como haré eso? - preguntó Shun confundido.

- Solo usa tus sentidos - respondió Luna - Bueno se está haciendo muy noche, Deberíamos irnos.

- No, Si quieres anda tu - se negó el unicornio - Yo me quedare aquí un poco mas.

- Bueno, esta bien. Pero enviaré a uno de mis guardias para que te vigile - decidió la alicornio.

- Esta bien, princesa - aceptó Shun - Dulces sueños.

En eso ultimo la princesa Luna se sonrojó, pero siguió su camino. Por otro lado, Shun empezó a entrenar sus sentidos. A lo cual, se adaptó rápidamente.

Todos en Ponyville estaban en sus casas dispuestos a dormir, Es decir que todo el pueblo estaba desierto. Mientras que en la biblioteca había una pijamada con las mane 6 mientras que Spike estaba dormido.

- Bien. ¿Que quieren hacer primero? - preguntó Twilight.

- Ohohoh, yo tengo una idea - dijo Pinkie pie - Una historia de terror.

- Ahm... ¿no podría ser otra cosa? - preguntó la tímida Fluttershy.

- No se me ocurre nada - respondió Rainbow dash - Ademas, es solo una historia, ¿Que es lo malo que podría pasar?.

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES.**

- Y fin - culminó Pinkie de relatar la historia.

Pero para sorpresa de la pony rosada, todas sus amigas estaban muertas de miedo abrazadas unas de las otras.

- Y yo que pensé que Rainbow no le temía a nada - recordó Pinkie pie.

- Y-Yo no le tengo miedo a nada - mintió Rainbow - Simplemente las estoy consolando.

- Aja - dijo Applejack sarcásticamente.

Y así transcurrió la noche: Con cuentos, bocadillos, algunos juegos de pijamadas y guerras de almohadas. Al día siguiente, las mane 6 estaban profundamente dormidas mientras que en algún lugar de Canterlot, estaba Shun luchando contra un clon de el mismo que logró hacer practicando toda la madrugada. Mientras que Luna y Celestia estaban desayunando.

- ¿Y donde esta Shun? - preguntó Celestia.

- No quiso venir - respondió Luna tratando de evitar decir lo que había pasado con los ojos de Shun.

- Supongo que quiso aprovechar la noche para otra cosa - dijo Celestia imaginándose lo que había pasado.

- ¿Como te enterastes? - preguntó su hermana menor.

- Eso no es lo importante - respondió Celestia - Se que fue un descuido de Shun, pero también debes medir tu fuerza, hermana.

- Lo se. Pero no fu mi intensión - se disculpó Luna.

- Lo se, pero lo que me deja sorprendida es que al parecer no le dolió mucho - dijo Celestia.

- Si, a mi me sorprendió eso también - recordó Luna.

Después de que las princesas terminaron de desayunar, Una de ellas, es decir la princesa Luna; Se fue al mismo lugar del día anterior. Mientras que el unicornio seguía luchando contra su clon hasta que llegó la princesa y dicho clon desapareció.

- ¿Como sigues de tus ojos? - preguntó Luna.

- Mucho mejor - respondió Shun - Aunque ya me estoy acostumbrando a no ver.

- Veo que progresas rápido - observó Luna.

- ¿Ya quieres comenzar? - preguntó el unicornio.

- La verdad, aún no - respondió la alicornio - Toma esto.

En eso la princesa Luna le entrega a Shun unos Sándwiches.

- Luego veremos la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento - dijo Luna.

- ¿Siguiente fase? - preguntó Shun confundido.

- Si, eres excelente en combates de cuerpo a cuerpo - aseguró la Luna - Así que ahora nos pasamos a la fase de la magia.

**MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Shun ya había desayunado y estaba conversando sobre la magia que el posee a lo cual no hacia ninguna pregunta al respecto, pues a el le suena fácil. Horas después Luna y Shun se habían adelantado bastante en cuanto al entrenamiento.

En estos momentos Shun se encontraba levitándose a sí mismo. Pero un pequeño dolor le dio en el corazón, causando que perdiera la concentración y como consecuencia, había caido encima de la princesa Luna en una posición que a una pareja de novios le encantaría, Pero como estos dos apenas son amigos les pareció incómodo y por si fuera poco se sonrojaron.

Shun estaba arriba y Luna abajo. Luna lo miraba sonrojada y sentía su respiración, Mientras que Shun como tenía los ojos vendados, Solo podía sentir la respiración de Luna. Pero este también estaba sonrojado, y para colmo Celestia se hizo presente ante ellos.

- Hermana, Shun. ¿Que esta pasando aquí? - preguntó Celestia arqueando una ceja esperando una respuesta por parte de ambos.

- Ehhh...nada - respondió el unicornio parándose junto con Luna.

- Hermana, Shun aún es joven para ti - dijo Celestia pícaramente.

- Celestia, solo fue un accidente - se defendió Luna seriamente.

- Bueno, bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Como van? - preguntó la alicornio blanca.

- Por el momento hemos avanzado bastante - respondió la alicornio azul marino.

**EN PONYVILLE.**

Las mane 6 por fin se estaban despertando y cada una se retiró de la casa de Twilight para poder realizar sus actividades diarias. Pero en ese momento, en los cielos había una pegaso color gris con crin y cola rubia y como cutie mark unas burbujas. Pues esa es nada mas y nada menos que Derpy Hooves.

Ella estaba buscando a un unicornio con las mismas descripciones que Shun para entregarle una carta urgentemente, pero en un descuido chocó con Rainbow dash.

- Auch... ¿por que tan apurada? - preguntó Rainbow.

- Lo siento - se disculpó Derpy - Lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a un unicornio que se llama Shun.

- Según lo que me dijo Twilight, el se encuentra en Canterlot - explicó la pegaso de melena multicolor.

- Oh muchas gracias, Rainbow Dash - dijo la pegaso gris agradecida para luego desaparecer de la vista de Rainbow dash.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE.**

- No se como me dejé convencer por ti - gruñó Jhon.

- Ay ya, no te quejes. Ademas con eso seguro viene rápidamente a Ponyville y así podremos cumplir nuestro objetivo - explicó Mark.

**EN LA BIBLIOTECA.**

Twilight estaba pensativa, Había algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas a su cabeza. Eso le preocupo a Spike, sin mencionar que el silencio que reinaba en la biblioteca, era escalofriante. Por suerte el dragón decidió romper ese silencio con una pregunta.

- Twilight, ¿Que te pasa? - preguntó Spike preocupado - Has estado así desde que te despertastes.

- No lo se, Spike, presiento que algo malo va a pasar - respondió Twilight.

- ¿Algo malo?, por favor, Twilight, no ha pasado nada malo en mucho tiempo - recordó el dragón.

- Bueno, quizas es solo mi imaginación, pero no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza - dijo la alicornio morada.

- Tranquila, Come tu desayuno que se va a enfriar - dijo Spike señalando el plato de comida que le había servido a Twilight.

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE CANTERLOT.**

La princesa Celestia se quedó con Shun mientras que la princesa Luna regresó al castillo. A decir verdad, Celestia le estaba enseñando hechizos muy poderosos que solo ella y Luna podían hacer, pero sorprendentemente, este simple unicornio podía manejar con facilidad.

- Bien, Shun, creo que ya estas preparado - aseguró Celestia.

- ¿A que se refiere? - preguntó Shun confundido.

- A que ya es hora de que tu y yo luchemos - respondió Celestia.

- ¿Esta segura?.

- Completamente.

Y así, ambos comenzaron a combatir, nadie sabía porque, nadie sabía como y nadie sabía cuando, pero Shun peleaba al mismo nivel de Celestia, Pero algo si era seguro, no se embestían suavemente. Mas bien parecían bestias tratando de matarse. Duraron horas batallando, Hasta las 4:00pm para ser exactos, ya que ninguno lograba tocarse y fue una larga espera para que Celestia por fin decidiera terminar esta lucha.

- Bien, Creo que eso fue todo - dijo Celestia un poco cansada.

- ¿Usted cree? - preguntó Shun sarcásticamente pero respirando pesadamente.

Unos minutos después, Celestia se había marchado al castillo, pero de repente llega Derpy y se acerca hacia Shun.

- Disculpa, ¿tu eres Shun? - preguntó Derpy.

- Eh si, ¿Por que? - respondió Shun con otra pregunta.

- Es que tengo una carta para ti - respondió la pegaso gris entregándole la carta.

- Emm...gracias, ¿como te llamas? - volvió a preguntar el unicornio.

- Derpy, Derpy Hooves - Respondió Derpy para luego irse - Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir.

Después de eso, Shun se marcha al castillo pensativo por la carta. Unos minutos después el unicornio ya había llegado a dicho lugar, Pero este fue directamente a una habitación de huéspedes y se acostó en la cama para ponerse a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Pero de tanto estar en sus pensamientos le causó mucho sueño, Así que se dispuso a quitarse las vendas de los ojos y luego se quedó dormido.

**EN PONYVILLE.**

Estaban Fluttershy, Rainbow dash, Pinkie pie y Applejack en el bosque Everfree hablando tranquilamente.

- Y así obtuve mi cutie mark - dijo Pinkie pie.

- Espera espera espera, De que estas hablando - preguntó Applejack totalmente confundida.

- Yo tampoco se - respondi la pony rosada - ¿De que estamos hablando?.

- Ay olvidalo - dijo la pony obrera después de un suspiro.

- Oigan, ¿Que es eso detrás de ustedes? - preguntó Rainbow dash señalando una figura detrás de Fluttershy y Applejack.

- Por favor, No vamos a caer en eso de nuevo - dijo Applejack.

- No, Esta vez si es de verdad - dijo Rainbow señalando hacia la figura.

Pero para la mala suerte de Fluttershy y Applejack en lo que voltearon a ver, Estas fueron noqueadas de un solo puñetazo en la cara.

- ¡Fluttershy, Applejack! - gritó Pinkie pie.

Pero como Rainbow dash sintió una presencia detrás de ella, volteo hacia atrás llamando la atención de Pinkie pie para luego ser noqueadas de la misma forma.

- Van cuatro, Faltan dos - avisó Mark.

- Olvídalas, Con estas cuatro es suficiente - aseguró Jhon.

- Bueno, Si tu lo dices - dijo Mark para irritar a Jhon.

- Mira mejor deja de quejarte y ayúdame - ordenó Jhon.

Y así se fueron esos dos, Secuestrando a Pinkie pie, Applejack, Rainbow dash y Fluttershy. Algunas horas después, En Canterlot Shun se estaba despertando para luego avisarle a las princesas sobre que se marchaba a Ponyville.

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES.**

- ¿Estas seguro de querer regresar a Ponyville? - preguntó Celestia a lo cual Shun solo asintió con la cabeza.

Después de exactamente un minuto, Shun ya había empezado su viaje hacia Ponyville, El cual no duró mucho para el unicornio. Shun al llegar lo único que se le pasó por su mente fue en donde se quedaría, Pensó un rato hasta que se acordó de Twilight.

**2 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Tocan la puerta de la casa-árbol de Twilight.

- _¿Quien podrá ser? -_ pensó Twilight para luego abrir la puerta y sorprenderse de quien había tocado.

- Ehhh, Disculpa que te moleste pero, ¿puedo quedarme a pasar la noche aquí? - preguntó Shun lo mas educado que pudo.

- Cla-claro, Pasa - respondió Twilight.

Ambos conversaron y se pusieron al día. Tanto había durado la conversación, que Twilight le empezó a contar sobre cuando Sunset Shimmer le había robado la corona y todo lo sucedido en ese mundo.

Pasaron al menos tres días de que las dos pegasos y las dos ponis terrenales habían sido secuestradas, Mientras que Twilight le enseñaba a Shun todo lo que había aprendido y también las aventuras de ella con sus amigas. Ya Shun parecía el diario de una chica o un confidente o quizás ambas cosas. Pero llegaron a cierto punto, en que se preguntaron lo siguiente:

- Oye, Donde están las demás - preguntó Shun - A la única que hemos visto es a Rarity.

- Ahora que lo mencionas, Tienes razón - respondió Twilight - Vamos a la biblioteca y luego vamos a buscarlas.

_*Shun asiente con la cabeza*_

**3 MINUTOS DESPUÉS.**

Ambos ya estaban en la biblioteca. Shun estaba agarrando una capa con capucha cuando de repente se cae la carta que le había entregado Derpy. Así que se dispuso a leerla. Minuto y medio después, Shun se alarma por lo que decía esa carta.

- ¡Twilight! - gritó Shun para llamar la atención de la alicornio morada - Debemos llevarnos los elementos de la armonía.

- ¿Porque? ¿Paso algo malo? - preguntó Twilight.

- Tienen secuestradas a las demás en una cueva lejos de Ponyville - respondió el unicornio.

- ¿Como lo sabes?.

- Lee esta carta.

Twilight hizo caso y empezó a leer la carta para luego poner cara de preocupación.

- Debemos avisarle a la princesa Celestia - dijo Twilight.

- No, Twilight, esos dos no son lo que aparentan - dijo Shun.

- ¿Los conoces?.

- Esos dos me tienen un gran rencor que son capaces de cualquier cosa, avisarle a la princesa Celestia solo pondría a las chicas en peligro. Le avisaremos solo si es necesario.

_*Twilight asiente con la cabeza*_

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR.**

Estaban cuatro de las mane 6 amarradas por cada casco mientras que Mark las veía de arriba a abajo hasta que una de ellas despertó jalando sus extremidades para tratar de soltarse, Causando que las demás se despertaran llamando la atención de Mark.

- ¿Donde rayos estamos? - preguntó Rainbow dash - ¿Quien demonios eres y por que estamos aquí?.

- En primer lugar, Están en una cueva a las afueras de Ponyville - respondió Mark - En segundo me llamo Mark y en tercero, Están aquí porque estamos planeando matar a cierto unicornio que ustedes conocen y luego a ustedes.

- ¿Como que planeamos? - volvió a preguntar Rainbow - ¿Acaso hay alguien más?.

- No estoy obligado a contestar tu pregunta - respondió Mark.

- Suéltame para que veas como te voy a dar una paliza - espetó la pegaso de melena multicolor.

Mark se le acerco rápidamente poniendo su casco en la boca de la pegaso.

- Yo que tu me callaría - dijo Mark pasandole la lengua por la mejilla.

Pero luego se detuvo porque Jhon fue lanzado con una fuerza descomunal hacia el interior de la cueva. Mark se asomó hacia afuera para mirar a un unicornio verde de crin de color negro con detalles de color gris y su cutie mark era la cruz templaria.

A su lado estaba una alicornio morada de crin azul marino, Morado y fucsia y su cutie mark eran unas estrellas.

En fin, Ellos dos habían llegado a la cueva.

- Twilight, Suéltalas que yo me encargo de estos desgraciados - dijo Shun.

- Vaya vaya, Por fin te apareces - dijo Mark.

- ¿Que diablos quieren con mis amigas? - preguntó Shun con algo de ira.

- Tu que crees, Matarte a ti y a ellas también - dijo Mark acercándose velozmente hacia las chicas.

Por suerte, Shun se había adelantado y se puso delante de ellas, Recibiendo el golpe, Pero este solo estalló destrozando la cueva en mil pedazos. A las chicas no les pasó nada, gracias al escudo protector de Twilight. Por otro lado, Jhon, Mark y Shun empezaron una batalla.

Dicha batalla era tan intensa que las mane 5 no podían evitar voltear de un lado a otro. Esos tres luchaban de una forma tan salvaje que poco a poco se acercaban a Ponyville y destruían todo a su paso. Por suerte todos los habitantes habían logrado salir del pueblo a tiempo, Pero Twilight no soportó mas y se tele-transportó junto con sus amigas hacia la biblioteca.

- ¿Que esta pasando? - preguntó Applejack alterada.

- Después les explico - respondió Twilight tele-transportándose para luego aparecer con Rarity en la biblioteca.

- ¿Ahora si nos vas a explicar? - preguntó Rainbow dash.

- Pues verán, Tenemos que usar los elementos de la armonía contra ellos dos - explicó la alicornio morada señalando a Jhon y a Mark.

- ¿Así de fuertes son? - preguntó Rarity.

- Mas de lo que crees - respondió Twilight preocupada.

**3 HORAS DESPUÉS.**

Las princesas Luna y Celestia hicieron acto de presencia, En ese momento Shun murmuró unas palabras: _"Twilight, ¿Por que lo hicistes?"_.

Ambas princesas no dudaron ni un minuto en ayudar a Shun. Pero este a causa de un descuido fu derribado con una increíble fuerza que al impactar contra el suelo, hizo un gran agujero.

- Prin-princesas, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias - dijo Shun tirado en el suelo un poco cansado.

- Descuida, Nosotras nos encargamos - dijo Celestia refiriéndose a ella y a su hermana.

- No...no entienden.

- No te preocupes.

Y así las princesas ignoraron por completo a Shun.

- _Maldición, esos dos van a acabar con las princesas_ - pensó Shun - _Debo hacer algo, Pero estoy débil como para realizar alguna acción._

El unicornio sin opción alguna, Se marchó a la biblioteca para ver si se encontraba a Twilight. Para su suerte, la alicornio morada estaba allí, así que de inmediato entró y Twilight le lanzó un hechizo para que se recuperara, Lo cual hizo efecto rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Las princesas le ganaran a esos dos?<strong>

**¿Shun entrará de nuevo al juego?**

**Averieguenlo en el próximo capítulo de "Una nueva amistad".**


	4. Recuerdos

**Que hay, gente de fanfiction, soy yo de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de "Una nueva amistad". Sin mas nada que decir...**

**¡Aquí les va!.**

* * *

><p>Después que Shun fue curado, Este intentó salirse pero Twilight no lo dejó.<p>

- ¿Por que me detienes? - preguntó Shun.

- Porque no queremos que te pase nada malo - respondió Twilight - Deja que las princesas se encarguen de esto.

- Twilight, no entiendes - dijo Shun un poco molesto - Mark y Jhon son capaces de matar a las princesas si se les da la gana.

- ¿Como sabes eso? - preguntó Twilight.

- Pues veras...

**Flashback.**

En un pueblo desconocido lejos de Equestria, Se encontraba Shun un poco más joven junto a dos unicornios. Mark y Jhon. Estos estaban discutiendo con Shun por un asunto digamos ridículo.

- Hasta aquí llegastes, Shun - dijo Mark apuntando a Shun con un cuchillo - Esta es la ultima vez que nos humillas de esa forma.

- P-pero yo no he hecho nada - dijo Shun un poco asustado.

En ese tiempo el aún era un unicornio normal.

- ¡No te hagas el que no sabes! - espetó Jhon - ¡Nos arruinastes el momento de ganarnos el corazón de esas chicas!.

- L-lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho - se disculpó Shun.

- Ya es muy tarde para disculparse - dijo Mark - Ahora pagarás las consecuencias.

Pero en ese momento se hace presente la hermana de Shun. Deana. Ella era una unicornio blanca de melena amarilla sin cutie mark.

- Déjenlo en paz - ordenó Deana.

- ¡Que estas haciendo aquí?, vete.

- Me iré cuando te dejen en paz, hermanito.

- Vaya vaya vaya. Miren quien está aquí, la hermana protectora - dijo Jhon en tono burlón.

- Dejen a mi hermano - advirtió Deana.

- O si no, ¿que?.

- No querrán saber.

- Uy mira como tiemblo - dijo Mark.

- Se los advertí.

En eso Deana, se dirige a Jhon y a Mark a una velocidad increíble para luego embestirlos a ambos, Pero rápidamente los unicornios agresores se reincorporan y golpean a Deana. Por suerte, ella se levanta rápidamente y los golpea tan fuerte que los unicornios se quedaron sin aire, Pero Deana no tuvo compasión y luego los noqueó a ambos.

- ¿Como te quedó el ojo, hermanito? - preguntó ella en tono burlón.

- Impresionado y sabes perfectamente que soy un año mayor que tu - respondió Shun.

- Si si si, Lo que tu digas pero vámonos a casa antes de que se despierten - dijo la hermana de Shun mientras que el asintió con la cabeza.

**4 Minutos después.**

- E...e...esto...no se queda...as - dijo Mark tratando de levantarse - ...nos la pagarás.

**8 Años después.**

Shun ya tenía 12 años y también tenía la misma actitud que tiene actualmente. La razón se descubrirá, puede que se descubra en otra ocación. Esta vez dicho personaje, se encontraba de nuevo con los unicornios agresores. Jhon y Mark.

- Vaya vaya, Cuanto tiempo - dijo Jhon - ¿Nos recuerdas?.

- Como olvidar a dos plagas que me hicieron la infancia un total infierno - dijo Shun con el tono serio y frío que tiene actualmente.

- Uy. ¿Que pasó con ese unicornio tímido que conocíamos? - preguntó Mark.

- Murió - respondió Shun de forma cortante.

- Después de ocho años, es que te decidistes convertir en un verdadero semental - dijo Jhon.

- Bueno, bueno, yo creo que ya es hora de cobrarnos esa golpiza de tu difunta y desgraciada hermana - dijo Mark sádicamente.

Shun al escuchar como ofendieron a su hermana, Este se puso furioso y se fue hacia los dos unicornios y los golpeo tan fuerte como pudo. Para la mala suerte de Shun, Estos dos se levantaron sin dificultad alguna y se acercaron a Shun y lo empezaron a golpear como si no hubiera un mañana. Haciéndolo sangrar y fracturandole algunos huesos. Después que estos dos agresores observaron a Shun que estaba casi muerto, lo dejaron tirado y se fueron corriendo a todo galope.

Unos minutos después pasó una alicornio a un lado de el, pero esta se detiene unos segundos porque veía que el unicornio no se movía y eso le causo curiosidad. Pero al acercarse observó que el unicornio estaba sangrando.

- Dios mio, ¿quien le habrá hecho esto? - se preguntó a sí misma la alicornio - Sera mejor que lo lleve a un hospital..

Y así, la alicornio se llevó a Shun para que lo pudieran atender. Unas vez ya en el hospital...

- Princesa Luna, ¿En que la puedo ayudar? - preguntó el doctor.

- Necesito que atiendan a este joven - respondió Luna mostrando a Shun casi sin vida.

- Enseguida - dijo el doctor - ¡Enfermera, necesito una camilla ahora!.

En eso la enfermera llega velozmente con una camilla y luego coloca a Shun en ella. Después de largas horas de espera, El doctor por fin se había aparecido en la sala de espera.

- Doctor, ¿como se encuentra el chico? - preguntó Luna preocupada.

- Afortunadamente solo eran fracturas de algunos huesos, Pero se recuperara pronto - respondió el doctor con una sonrisa.

- Que bueno - dijo Luna después de un respiro de alivio.

- ¿Quiere verlo? - preguntó el doctor.

- Si, Por favor - respondió Luna.

Después que el doctor guiara a la princesa hasta la habitación en donde estaba Shun, el doctor deja a solas al unicornio y a la alicornio.

- _Me pregunto quien le hizo esto_ - pensó Luna.

Algunos minutos después, Shun se estaba despertando.

- ¿...don... donde...estoy? - se preguntó Shun a sí mismo.

Shun despertó pero lo único que hizo fue pararse, Destruir la pared y luego salir de a todo galope. Dejando a la princesa Luna muy confundida e inmediatamente entra el doctor.

- ¿Que pasó, princesa, Esta bien? - preguntó el doctor.

- S...si - respondió Luna.

- ¿Y el chico?.

- S...se...se fue.

- Bueno, Al parecer no estaba tan lastimado que digamos.

- N...no.

**Fin de Flashback.**

- Y eso fu lo que pasó - dijo Shun terminando de explicar.

- ¿Pero como sabes si en realidad son capaces de matar a las princesas? - preguntó Twilight.

- Fácil, tienen unos amuletos sumamente poderosos y ademas aprendieron hechizos prohibidos - respondió Shun.

- ¿Por que no empezastes por ahí? - preguntóTwilight.

- ¿Quien era la interesada en escuchar lo que sabia de esos dos?.

- Ese no es el punto.

- Lo siento, Twilight, Pero tu tienes la culpa.

- Pe...pe...

- Pero nada. Y por cierto, esto es algo que no sabían de mi.

- ¿Que cosa?.

- No me gusta obedecer - respondió Shun yéndose de la casa de Twilight.

- ¿Que acaba de pasar? - preguntó Twilight.

- Pues, No mucho. Solo le pedistes que te dijera que como sabe que esos dos son capaces de matar a las princesas - respondi Applejack - Y por último se fue.

- Fu algo loco, No creen - preguntó Pinkie pie.

- Y que lo digas - respondió Rainbow dash

**En la batalla.**

- _Son mas fuertes de lo que aparentan_ - pensó Celestia.

- Que les pasa a las princesas, ¿están cansadas? - preguntó Mark burlándose.

- ¿No que eran las mas fuertes y poderosas de Equestria?. A mi me suena a mentira - dijo Jhon.

- Yo que ustedes me callaría la boca, par de plagas - dijo Shun detrás de ambos unicornios para luego propinarles un golpe certero.

- Shun.

- Lo siento, princesas, pero esta pelea es mía - dijo Shun para luego ponerse en frente de ellas.

- ¿Estas seguro de esto? - preguntó Celestia.

- Si - respondió Shun.

Sin mas opciones, La princesas le dejaron el camino libre a Shun y se retiraron hacia la casa de Twilight.

- Muy bien. Así tenia que ser desde un principio - dijo Mark levantándose - Debo admitir que ese golpe dolió un poco, pero te aseguro que esta vez no vas a sobrevivir.

- Eso lo tendremos que averiguar - dijo Shun retando a ambos unicornios.

- Eres valiente, ¿Pero por cuanto durar esa valentía? - preguntó Jhon.

- Por que no vienes a averiguarlo, insecto - respondió Shun.

* * *

><p><strong>Shun le ganar a Jhon y a Mark?<strong>

**Ser n necesarios los elementos de la armon a?**

**Averiguenlo en el próximo o penúltimo capítulo de "Una nueva amistad".**


	5. La gran batalla

**Hola, gente de fanfiction, soy yo de nuevo. Aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de "Una nueva amistad".**

**¡Aquí les va!.**

* * *

><p>Como ya habían leído en el capitulo anterior, Shun estaba a punto de pelear contra Jhon y Mark. Los tres unicornios se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Descubriendo los deseos de matar de cada uno. Después de exactamente un minuto, Los tres se tele-transportaron para luego aparecer deteniéndose sus propios ataques. Al parecer Shun era mas fuerte que sus dos contrincantes puesto que mas de tres veces aparecían siendo golpeados fuertemente en el estomago y también escupiendo sangre a causa de los golpes proporcionados por Shun.<p>

Por un momento parecía que Shun tenía la pelea ganada, Pero de repente Jhon esquivó un golpe de Shun y luego lo tomó del casco para patearlo en la cara. Por desgracia, Shun no fue capas de esquivar tal ataque así que cayó al suelo causando un gran agujero.

- Ja, Pensé que eras más fuerte - dijo Jhon en tono burlón - Eres un débi... ¿Que rayos?.

Para sorpresa de Jhon, Shun se estaba disipando como si fuera neblina. Pero a diferencia de la neblina normal que es blanca, El tenia el color negro.

- ¿Y ahora para donde se fue? - se preguntó a sí mismo Mark para luego ser fuertemente golpeado y enviado hacia una roca.

Mientras que Jhon se encontraba confundido, No sabía que hacer, puesto que no podía ver a Shun. Tanta era la confusión que no notó que Shun se le acerco y se apoderó de su cuerpo.

- Perfecto, ahora podré terminar con esto de una vez - dijo Shun en el cuerpo de Jhon.

- ¿No sabes donde esta? - preguntó Mark apareciendo frente al supuesto Jhon.

- S...si - respondió "Jhon".

- ¿Donde?.

Shun en el cuerpo de Jhon al notar que Mark había caído en la trampa. Procedió a sacar un cuchillo y clavárselo en el pecho para luego jalarlo hacia abajo bruscamente, Quitándole la vida al cuerpo mientras que el salia en forma de neblina negra.

- Q...q...que demonios - dijo Mark horrorizado al ver que su compañero había sido asesinado.

- ¿Por que tan sorprendido? - preguntó Shun sinicamente apareciendo en su forma normal - ¿Es que acaso se te acabó la valentía?.

- Me las vas a pagar.

- Hmp.

Mark totalmente furioso por la muerte de su compañero, Ataca a Shun con gran fuerza y rapidez que casi alcanzaba al propio Shun. Lo único que ignoraba era que el verdadero Shun estaba en un árbol, Hasta que en uno de esos ataques, Mark logró dar en el blanco. Pero para su sorpresa, Este Shun que atacó se desvaneció por completo. Dejando a un Mark mas enojado que antes a lo cual Shun se percató de que dicho personaje se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia el árbol donde estaba el, así que no le quedó de otra que escapar pero consiguiéndose con Mark de nuevo y recibiendo un golpe en la cara.

Shun iba cayendo en caída libre pero de repente reaccionó y se tele-transportó apareciendo en frente de Mark golpeándolo en la cara y en el estómago. Pero de la nada ambos unicornios se sincronizaron y empezaron lanzarse como también detenerse golpes al mismo tiempo, Ninguno lograba dar en el blanco ya que eran sumamente veloces. Los puñetazos eran tan fuertes que causaban grandes ondas de choque. Pasaban las horas y estos dos seguían luchando, Pero la intensidad era mas fuerte y el único que de vez en cuando lograba acertar era Shun, Quien se encontraba un poco cansado hasta que en un descuido, Este fue atacado con un cuchillo empapado de veneno desconocido pero super mortal.

Afortunadamente Shun actuó rápido y se sacó el cuchillo, Pero empezó a respirar pesadamente y por ultimo a debilitarse rápidamente. Mientras que Mark aprovechó para golpear y patear a Shun sin descanso alguno, Haciéndolo sangrar, Parecía que iba a acabar como la ultima vez que fue golpeado. Pero por suerte, Shun de la nada sacó fuerzas para golpear duramente a su agresor pero se sorprendió por que observó la cara de Mark y este mostraba una mitad de cara de pony y la otra mitad la de un changeling.

- Asi que...esta es...tu verdadera cara - dijo Shun respirando muy fuerte a causa del ven no.

- Si, solo estaba esperando el momento perfecto para mostrarla - explicó Mark.

- Quien diría...que tu...eres...un changeling - dijo Shun tosiendo sangre.

- Veo que el veneno esta haciendo su efecto - aseguró Mark - Veras, Ese cuchillo contenía un veneno extremadamente mortal capaz de matar a cualquier cosa. Y tu ya no tienes salvación, Calculo que te quedan como unas cinco horas.

- Maldito... ¿es que acaso ese era tu plan? - preguntó Shun.

- Si, Pero eso no es todo - respondió Mark - Tengo la muerte mas dolorosa para las portadoras de los elementos.

- ¿Ellas que tienen que ver en esto?.

- Nada, Solo me quiero divertir.

- No...te lo...permitiré.

- Eso está por verse, Ademas tu no tienes oportunidad de detenerme. Ya que tu estás muriéndote por dentro poco a poco.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Twilight.**

- Hay que ayudarlo - dijo Applejack observando a Shun debilitándose a través de la ventana.

- Lo se. Pero hay que pensar en un plan primero - dijo Twilight.

- Por lo que pude escuchar, a Shun solo le quedan cinco horas de vida gracias a un veneno que le fue inyectado a través de un cuchillo - explicó Luna.

- Debemos darnos prisa - dijo Rarity - No creo que Shun dure mucho en ese estado.

- No se ustedes, Pero yo lo voy a ayudar - dijo Rainbow dash pero la detuvieron a tiempo.

- No, Rainbow, No puedes ir así. Te pueden matar - dijo Twilight.

- Por mis corrales, ¿Que es eso? - dijo Applejack atónita por lo que estaba observando.

Al parecer Mark, Estaba cambiando a su forma completa de changeling pero a la vez creciendo increíblemente. Mientras que Shun observaba su fin, o eso cría el.

- Ahora si pareces un perfecto fenómeno - dijo Shun casi a punto de desmayarse.

- Bueno, ¡Es hora de tu fin! - exclamó Mark acercándose a Shun bastante rápido.

Y justo cuando Shun creyó que iba a morir, Apareció Rainbow dash dándole un patada en la cara. Pero no cualquier patada, Era una patada que contenía odio puro, enviándolo muy lejos.

- Ra...Rainbow... ¿que haces aquí? - preguntó Shun casi yéndose al otro mundo.

- Tu que crees, Salvándote el pellejo - respondió Rainbow dash.

- Bueno...entonces...sabrás que...eso no le hizo daño alguno.

- ¿Q-que?.

Rainbow quedó sorprendida, Pero al darse vuelta lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo en la cara tirándola al piso.

- ¡RAINBOW DASH! - gritaron todas en la casa de Twilight para luego salirse de allí y ayudar a Rainbow.

- Perfecto. Así las quería ver, Todas juntas para luego matarlas - dijo Mark agarrándolas a todas con la magia de su cuerno changeling.

- ¡Suéltalas! - ordenó Shun.

- ¡Claro, en lo que estén muertas! - aseguró Mark.

Shun se sentía impotente, Pero luego sintió una furia inmensa que hizo que recobrara todos sus poderes. Sin mencionar que de su cuerpo salían descargas eléctricas, Pero su poder creció gracias a que Mark estaba aplastando a las mane 6 junto con las princesas. Mientras que estas solo gritaban de dolor. Pero lo mas sorprendente, es que los elementos empezaron a brillar y a sacar rayos directo hacia Shun. El los recibió, a pero sentía también dolor.

Después de obtener suficiente poder, Shun despegó como un rayo y a través el corazón de Mark. Por otro lado, Mark empezó a perder sangre y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Mark ya estaba en el suelo sin vida. Shun estaba al otro lado en un gran agujero.

- ¿Todas están bien? - preguntó Celestia.

- Afortunadamente si - respondió Twilight.

- ¿Y Shun? - preguntó Luna al ver que el unicornio no esta en ningún lado.

- Creo que esta en ese agujero humeante - respondió Fluttershy.

Entonces todas observan que una silueta sale del cráter, Pero luego se acercan porque ya sabían que era Shun.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Celestia.

- E...eso creo - respondió Shun.

- Vaya forma de ganar, vaquero - dijo Applejack.

- Y lo raro de todo, esto es que los elementos de la armonía reaccionaron por sí solos - dijo Twilight totalmente segura.

- ¿En serio, tu llamas raro a eso?. Yo creo que lo mas raro es que Pinkie pie no ha dicho ni una sola palabra en horas - aseguró Rarity.

- Es que no tenía nada que decir al respecto - explicó Pinkie pie para luego reírse junto a todas las demás y las princesas.

Shun solo sacó un pequeña sonrisa, pero luego empezó a toser sangre.

- ¿Estas bien, Dulzura? - preguntó Applejack confundida.

Shun no alcanzó a decir palabra alguna, Ya que sintió un fuerte latido de su corazón y luego se le detuvo. El unicornio se había desmayado por completo.

- ¡El veneno! ¡Hay que llevarlo a un hospital! - dijo Twilight alterada.

Algunas horas después de esperar en la sala de espera en un hospital de Canterlot, Las mane 6 y las princesas estaban conversando hasta que llegó el doctor para avisar sobre el estado de salud de Shun.

- Doctor, ¿como se encuentra Shun? - preguntó Celestia.

- Bueno, Afortunadamente está fuera de peligro - respondió el doctor - Sin embargo, La operación no fue nada fácil ya que eran pocos los órganos que estaban infectados con veneno y uno de esos órganos era el corazón. Pero no se preocupen, se recuperará en pocos días.

- Es bueno saber eso - dijo Celestia.

- Princesas, Deberían ir a descansar. Nosotras estaremos aquí en caso de algún problema - aseguró Twilight.

- Esta bien, Pero si pasa algo, No duden en llamarnos.

**Después que las princesas se fueron...**

- ahm... ¿podemos ver a Shun? - preguntó Fluttershy con su tono de voz de siempre.

- Si. Pasen por aquí - respondió el doctor.

**Unas cuantas habitaciones después...**

- Es aquí- dijo el doctor.

Las mane 6 entraron y observaron a Shun que estaba en una camilla durmiendo placenteramente.

- Parece un pequeño potro - dijo Rarity al ver que Shun estaba durmiendo de una forma tranquila y silenciosa.

Pasaron al menos 3 días de que Shun estaba en el hospital, cada una de sus amigas lo visitaba una vez al día. Pero al cuarto día, fueron todas juntas a visitarlo.

- ¿Va a despertar? - preguntó Fluttershy.

- Ojalá - respondió Twilight.

- A mi me parece que ya se murió - dijo Rainbow dash.

- Shhh. Creo que va a despertar - dijo Applejack.

- ¿...Eh... donde estoy? - preguntó Shun medio dormido.

- En un hospital de aquí de Canterlot - respondió Twilight.

- ¿Cuantos días dormí?.

- Contando este...cuatro días - respondi Rainbow dash.

- Parecía que nunca ibas a despertar, querido - dijo Rarity.

- Espero no haber causado alguna molestia - dijo Shun.

- Oh claro que no, Para nada - dijo Fluttershy.

- Ahora que despertastes, Es momento de celebrar - dijo Pinkie pie.

- Ehhh, No Pinkie pie no es necesario - aseguró Shun.

- Oh, Esta bien.

**Al día siguiente...**

- Shun ya se puede ir - informó el doctor.

Shun como todo el tiempo se fue dejando atrás al doctor, a las princesas y a las mane 6.

- ¿Ya está curado del todo? - preguntó Celestia.

- La verdad no, tiene que tomarse esto durante un mes - respondió el doctor dándole a la princesa una botella con un extraño líquido verde adentro - Pero debo advertir, Que no tiene buen sabor.

- Descuide, Se lo haré saber - dijo Celestia.

- Bueno, No tengo mas nada que decir. Con su permiso, princesas - se despidió el doctor.

**En el castillo...**

- ¿Enserio tengo que tomarme esto? - preguntó Shun levitando la botella con el extraño líquido verde.

- Así es - respondió Celestia.

Horas después, Las mane 6 se habían retirado a Ponyville junto a Shun. El pueblo que hace unos días estaba hecho ruinas, Ahora se había restaurado como si nada hubiera pasado. Cada una se fue a su casa, menos Twilight que se había quedado con Shun conversando un rato mientras paseaban por el pueblo.

- ¿Así que por eso eres así? - preguntó Twilight.

- Si - respondió Shun cabizbajo.

- Lo siento, No sabía que eso...

- Descuida. No pasa nada - dijo Shun - Es más, estoy pensando en hacer un viaje por varias ciudades.

- Que bueno, ¿Cuando lo harás? - preguntó Twilight.

- Mañana - respondió Shun.

- ¿Estas seguro?.

- Si.

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso, mis amigos, fue el penúltimo capítulo de "Una nueva amistad". El siguiente capítulo será el final, espero que les este gustando. Por cierto, si quieren saber que tipo de verde es el color de Shun, solo miren mi foto de perfil.<strong>

**Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Al fin tranquilidad

**Hola, gente, Soy yo entregándoles el último capítulo de "Una nueva amistad". Sin mas nada que decir...**

**¡Aquí les va!.**

* * *

><p>Algunos minutos después, Twilight su fue con Shun hacia su casa. Shun se limitó a leer libros y Twilight se dispuso a tomar un siesta ya que no no había dormido muy bien últimamente. Las demás hicieron lo mismo por la misma razón, Shun no por que el no es conocido por domir. El unicornio esperó algunas horas para asegurarse de que Twilight estuviera dormida. Spike estaba dormido hace varios días, hasta cave destacar que estaba teniendo un sueño del cuál no quería despertar.<p>

En fin, Shun dejó de leer para empacar e irse. Lo cual no duró mucho porque no tenía muchas cosas, Lo único que tenía era una foto de su difunta familia y unos cuantos libros de Daring Do. Luego le escribió una carta a Twilight expresando lo que sentía.

_Querida Twilight._

_Aunque todos estos días no fueron lo que yo esperaba, Lo disfruté un poco al estar junto a todas ustedes. Lo único que les puedo decir es un gracias,_  
><em>Gracias por aceptarme como su amigo, Eso significa mucho para mi. De no haber sido por ustedes y las princesas, Jamas hubiera tenido el placer de lo que es tener una verdadera amistad y lo vuelvo a repetir, Gracias, Enserio muchas gracias y bueno como ya te lo había mencionado, Voy a hacer un viaje por distintas ciudades. Prometo regresar pronto para poder estar junto a ustedes, Pero por ahora solo te puedo pedir un solo favor. Despideme de las demás, Pronto sabrán de mi. Lo prometo.<em>

_Att: Shun._

El unicornio antes de irse, Dejo la carta sobre la mesa para que Twilight la ubicara con facilidad. Luego, Shun se fue de viaje tranquilamente admirando el paisaje, Lo que no se esperaba era que un pegaso lo iba siguiendo.

- Shun, Cuanto tiempo - dijo un misterioso pegaso detrás de el - ¿Vas a algún lado?.

- _Esa voz_ - dijo Shun en sus pensamientos - ¿Black, eres tu?.

- El mismo - respondió Black.

**Black: Un pegaso color verde con melena de color negro y su cutie mark era una nota musical similar a la de Vinyl Scratch.**

- ¿De donde salistes? - preguntó Shun.

- Del cielo. Iba volando y te vi así que decidí saludarte - respondió Black - En fin, ¿vas a algún lado?.

- En realidad, no tengo rumbo alguno - dijo Shun - Estoy de viaje.

- Bueeeeeno.

- Bueno que?.

- Ehmmm.

- Que, Que te pa...ay no. Me quieres acompañar?.

_*Balck asiente con la cabeza*_

- Bueno, Ya que. Solo te aviso que no te vayas a quejar porque vamos a caminar bastante.

- No lo haré.

- Esta bien, vámonos.

Y así, ambos se fueron caminando, Pero no iban aburridos, Black contaba algunos chistes para quitar el incomodo silencio que sentía en todo el camino. Shun como toda la vida no se reía de ninguno, causándole a Black mas risa.

**Mientras tanto en Ponyville...**

Pasaron algunas horas de que Shun se había marchado, Twilight se había despertado y se encontró con la carta. Almorzó y después salió para encontrarse con cada una de sus amigas, aprovechando para contarles lo que Shun había escrito en la carta.

- Se nota que le gusta explorar - aseguró Rainbow dash.

- ¿Creen que regrese pronto como el dice? - preguntó Rarity.

- No lo se. Conociéndolo, puede ser que si tanto como puede ser que no - respondió Twilight.

- Ojala no le pase nada malo - dijo Fluttershy.

- Por favor, Al le que puede pasar sin mas bien parece un fantasma - dijo Applejack.

- En eso tienes razón, boooooooo - dijo Pinkie pie.

- Bueno, Supongo que irá a Ponyhatthan, Yeguadelphia, Ponys Unidos, Etc - dijo Twilight.

**Mientras tanto cerca del Imperio de Cristal...**

Shun y Black se acercaban al Imperio de Cristal, Ambos miraban detenidamente el paisaje.

- Shun - llamó Black.

- ¿Si? - preguntó Shun.

- ¿Que te parecería ser un guardia de cristal?.

- Una locura.

- Ay por favor.

- ¿Has escuchado sobre los entrenamientos que hace el hermano de Twilight?.

- Si, espera espera. ¿Tu conoces a Shining Armor?.

- No exactamente, pero Twilight me ha hablado de el.

- Bueno volviendo al tema, ¿Entramos o no?.

- No lo se, Es que ay bueno que mas da. Entremos.

Entonces el unicornio y el pegaso se fueron a buscar al mismisimo Shining Armor para notificarle lo que querían hacer. Para su suerte, Lo consiguieron rápido, hablaron y el luego aceptó.

Black estaba mas felíz que Rainbow dash cuando pasó un d a entero con los "Wonderbolts", Mientras que Shun no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro. Después de unos minutos ya estaban en sus cuartos descansando para despertarse temprano el día siguiente, Sin duda le esperaba un día agitado.

- Shun, ¿por que no duermes? - preguntó Black.

- En primer luegar, Son las cuatro y treinta de la tarde - respondió Shun - Y en segundo lugar, No me gusta dormir. Todos los que me conocen saben eso.

- Como quieras, Yo si voy a dormir - dijo Black - Tengo mucho sueño.

- Descansa - dijo Shun cambiando la página del libro que estaba leyendo.

**A las cinco de la mañana...**

Todos los soldados estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, Shun ya estaba allí desde las tres de la mañana. Mientras que Black y los demás estaban aún con sueño, uno que otro bostezaba.

- Muy bien, señores, quiero que me den cien vueltas a todo el campo. ¡Ya! - dijo Shining con el tono voz que el usa para esto.

- ¡Si, señor! - dijeron todos al unísono menos Shun.

**20 Minutos despues...**

- ¿Que hace aquí, no debería estar dando vueltas? - le preguntó Shining a Shun.

- Con todo el respeto que le tengo, ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que ya las dí? - respondió Shun con otra pregunta.

Shining voltea a ver a los guardias que estaban vigilando y estos asienten con la cabeza.

- Vaya, Para ser tu primer día aquí eres rápido - dijo Shining - Bueno, Solamente te queda esperar a que los demás terminen.

- Calculo yo que aún le quedan mas de cuarenta vueltas - Observó Shun.

- También eres hábil mentalmente - dijo Shining - Eso es bueno.

El día se paso rápido para Shun, Mientras que para los otros parecía una eternidad. Eran las 9:00 pm, Todos ya estaban durmiendo menos un trío que estaba hablando con una linterna para no llamar la atención. Así es, Un trío por que uno de los soldados se hizo amigo del par de locos: "Black y Shun".

**El soldado era: Un unicornio color azul oscuro de melena gris oscuro y su cutie mark eran dos espadas cruz das. Respondía por el nombre Edgar.**

- ¿Como es que a ti no te duele nada? - preguntó Edgar.

- Larga historia que no quiero contar - respondió Shun cortantemente.

- Nahhh, es por que el muy condenado desde pequeño está acostumbrado al dolor - dijo Black.

- Ohhhh, ¿Oye que estas leyendo? - preguntó Edgar.

- Daring do - respondió Shun sin quitar la vista del libro.

- ¿También lees ese libro?.

- Si.

- ¿La conoces?.

- No.

- Oh vaya, Yo pensé que era el único de aquí que leía ese libro.

- Por favor, Siento que estoy sobrando aquí - dijo Black con lagrimas en los ojos al estilo anime.

- Toma un libro y se acabó - dijo Shun.

- Nahhh, Mejor me duermo - dijo Black totalmente rendido - Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - dijeron Edgar y Shun al unísono cada uno leyendo un libro de Daring do.

**3 Horas despues...**

Shun siente que algo pesado que se le recuesta en un lado, Causando que este abra los ojos como platos. El unicornio verde se dispone a voltearse para ver quien o que estaba recostado en el y era nada mas y nada menos que Edgar. Sin mencionar que estaba babeandolo. Shun al ver tal escena cierra los ojos con el ceño fruncido y le da un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

- Edgar - llamó Shun.

- ¿Si? - respondió Edgar al llamado.

- Mejor acuéstate en tu cama - dijo Shun tratando de contenerse.

- ¿Por que?, aquí es cómodo.

- Edgar, mejor vete.

- Pero...

- ¡Vete!.

- Ok ok, Pero no te enojes.

**Al día siguiente...**

En ponyville todo era tranquilo y hermoso, Los pajaritos cantaban, Los habitantes se empezaban a despertar para comenzar a trabajar como todos los días, Etc. Rarity aún seguía dormida, Rainbow dash también, Fluttershy estaba alimentando a los animalitos, Pinkie pie estaba dando saltos por todo Ponyville como de costumbre, Applejack estaba cosechando manzanas y Twilight se estaba despertando.

**En el Imperio de Cristal...**

Era lo mismo que en Ponyville, Solo que aquí hay soldados entrenando y todos bajo el mando de Shining Armor. Quien daba gritos como si no hubiera mañana. El trío de locos: "Black, Edgar y Shun". Estaban dándole mil vueltas a todo el campo, Mientras que los demás hacían flexiones y cosas así.

- ¡MAS RÁPIDO!. ¿¡ACASO SON TORTUGAS!? - gritó Shining.

- Y por eso no me gusta desobedecer - reflexionó Edgar.

- No te quejes, Por lo menos no nos darán latigazos - recordó Black.

- ¡MAS RÁPIDO O SI NO LES VOY A DAR CIEN LATIGAZOS! - volvió a gritar Shining.

- ¿Que decías? - preguntó Shun.

- Ok ok, Solo demonos prisa - respondió Black al notar que se había equivocado.

- Y todo esto por levantarnos mas temprano que el - se lamento Edgar.

- Así es la vida - dijo Shun.

**Hora y media después...**

- Bien, ¿Aprendieron la lección? - preguntó Shining.

- Si, Shining, aprendimos a no levantarnos mas temprano que tu - respondió Shun.

- ¿Disculpe? ¿Quien le dio...?

- A mi no me engañas Shining Armor, Aveces detestas que te traten como el rey del mundo.

- Esta bien, Dejaré que me tutees. Si me ganas en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Acepto.

**Después que Shining se fue...**

- ¿Sabes en lo que te acabas de meter? - preguntó Edgar retóricamente - Jamas lo podrás vencer.

- Eso lo veremos en tres horas - dijo Shun.

- Conociendote, A lo mejor si le ganas - dijo Black.

**3 Horas después...**

- ¿Estas listo? - preguntó Shining poniéndose en posición de combate.

- Si - respondió Shun fríamente.

Todos los soldados estaban presentes ya que no se querían perder este combate, Unos que otros apoyaban a Shun y el resto apoyaba a Shining.

- Jamas le ganar a Shining - dijo un soldado.

- Eso es lo que crees - dijo el soldado a lado de el - Se nota que ese chico Shun es fuerte. No creo que esto acabe rápido.

- ¿Cuanto apuestas?.

- Trescientos bits a que gana Shun.

- cuatrocientos a que gana Shining.

- Trato hecho.

Pasaron al menos cuarenta minutos y ambos unicornios seguían combatiendo, Todos estaban bien atentos a cada golpe. Se notaba que los dos eran huesos difíciles de roer, Shining estaba tan confiado que no se dio de cuenta cuando Shun se había puesto tras el. Shun aprovechando que tenía todas las de ganar, Sujetó a Shining y lo puso contra el piso con los dos cascos agarrados hacia atrás.

- Esta bien, Shun, Tu ganas - se rindió Shining.

En eso Shun precede a soltarlo, Mientras que un soldado tuvo que pagar trescientos bits gracias a que Shining perdió. Todos estaban murmurando sobre el combate y sobre que Shining había perdido, Después del combate Shining se fue a descansar. Pero en el trayecto se topó con su esposa, la princesa Cadance.

- ¿Desde cuando te ganan de esa forma? - preguntó Cadance.

- No me digas que te vas a burlar de mi - dijo Shining poniendo una cara seria.

- No, Solo te preguntaba - dijo Cadance.

- Esta bien. Lo que pasó es que no me di cuenta de que el estaba atrás de mi - explicó Shining.

- ¿Eso fue todo? - preguntó Cadance tratando de no reirse.

- Si. Si quieres ríete que se te nota bastante - respondió Shining yéndose con el ceño fruncido.

- Ay no te pongas así , Algún día te iba a pasar - dijo Cadance con un tono alegre.

Pasaron las horas y Shun seguía leyendo el mismo libro, Black y Edgar solo jugaban cartas para matar el tiempo.

- ¡Bam!. Te gané - dijo Black

- No lo creo, Yo tengo cinco ases - dijo Edgar.

- Ay no, ¿Otra vez?.

- No. Ya me canse.

**Diez de la noche...**

- Oye, Shun, ¿No vas a dormir? - preguntó Edgar.

- No - respondió Shun.

- Ok. Buenas noches - dijo Edgar.

Y así fueron pasando los días: Entrenamientos, Chistes, Desobediencias, Entre otras cosas. Shining y Shun habían entablado una buena amistad, Aunque eso no valiera en el campo de entrenamiento, No les importaba. Pasaron varias semanas y Shun fue enviado a una misión de espionaje, Afortunadamente el unicornio llegó con información importante. A los días hubo una pequeña batalla entre el Imperio de Cristal y otro Imperio lejano, Por fortuna la victoria se la llevó el Imperio de Cristal sin problema alguno. Un mes después, Black, Edgar y Shun ya eran guardias imperiales. A Shun se le dió un rango bajo ya que no se la pasaba en el imperio, Últimamente el había estado viaje y el solo estaba disponible para situaciones de espionaje de suma importancia y de relevo. Pero se debe admitir que siempre era necesario en varias misiones.

Un día después de haber viajado a Ponyhatthan, Shun estaba en una habitación de huéspedes dentro del palacio de cristal. El unicornio estaba escribiendo una carta para sus amigas en la cual decía lo que había hecho todo este tiempo.

_Queridas amigas._

_Se que no les he escrito últimamente y me disculpo por eso, Lo que pasa es que eh estado en misiones de la guardia imperial y viajando a distintas ciudades conociendo distintas cosas. En fin, La he pasado de maravilla aquí. Y por favor quiero que le digas a Rainbow Dash que le tengo un póster de los Wonderbolts firmado por ellos mismos, De seguro le va a encantar. Bueno, No tengo mas nada que decir si no hasta la próxima mis queridas amigas._

_Att: Shun.__  
><em>

Después de escribir la carta, Procedió a mandarla por correo. Luego se acostó en la cama a pensar, Mientras que en Ponyville estaban las mane 6 en el Sugar Cube Corner comiendo pastelillos.

**Una horas despues...**

Llega un carta al buzón de la pastelería a lo cual todas salieron para ver que era, Twilight la tomó y empezó a leerla. Unos segundos después comenzaron a conversar.

- ¿Enserio tiene un póster de los Wonderbolts firmado por ellos mismos? - preguntó Rainbow dash explotando de la emoción.

- Ehhh, Si. Eso dice la carta - respondió Twilight.

- ¿Ahora es un guardia imperial? - preguntó Rarity.

- Si. Nunca pensé que iba a hacer tal cosa - respondió Twilight

- Ni yo, Siempre pensé que el no era del tipo...como explicarlo - dijo Fluttershy pensando.

- No importa, caramelo, Creo que todas ya entendimos que es lo que quisistes decir - dijo Applejack.

Después de unos minutos, Cada una se retiró hacia su casa para dormir. Todo el pueblo se estaba quedando desierto poco a poco y mostrando la hermosa luz de la luna, Mientras que en el Imperio de Cristal era lo mismo. Todo se estaba poniendo desierto, En palacio estaban los guardias nocturnos vigilando cada sector de dicho sitio. Black y Edgar estaban dormidos en sus casas nuevas ubicadas no muy lejos del palacio, Shun estaba mirando por la ventana la hermosa luna y pensando en que haría el día siguiente y en sus amigas. Rato después no le quedó opción alguna mas que dormirse, Visitando el mundo de los sueños una vez mas.

**Fin/Continuara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, amigos, eso fue todo por el día de hoy. Les anuncio de una vez, que la continuación de esta historia, es un solo capitulo pero es largo. Paseense por mi perfil y lo <strong>**conseguirán.**

**Hasta la ****próxima.**


End file.
